美しい炎 Utsukushī honō A Beautiful Flame
by HeichousWaifu
Summary: Ignis Ash, a princess from another world, has powers that no other magician has, and they want to take it from her. Her powers are unique, not only is she special, but she has faerie wings!


**Chapter 1: Disaster strikes!**

**Hello my little dragon slayers! This is a story that came ro me in a dream, so I'm gonna do a story on it, obviously. Please R&amp;R ppl, that would make everything so much easier! And if your wondering what Incendia means, it's Latin for "Fire" Also, the Latin word meanings are after the story, so if you don't know what a word means, look at the end! Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own this, I created the plot, name, characters, everything! So go sue some other sorry ass, that actually did something wrong! THIS BELONGS TO ME!**

Ignis Ash,**( Yes "Ignis" means "Fire" too!)** walked down the giant staircase that led into her living room, and stopped short. "Ignis," her mother said calmly. Ignis gulped."Uh...yes mother?" Her mother whose name was "Venustas"walked closer to her, and tucked her fiery red hair behind her ear.**( When I say "Fiery red hair" I literally meant she has red hair, since it's anime, well, I meant it's not ginger, it's like Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, yes I do not own Fairy Tail, bitches Who want to sue)**

"What are you doing up so late?" Ignis,sighed. " You know why mother, I'm practicing my flying and magic." She said frustrated. Her mother, taken aback said," I know, it's just... I'm worried, the dark master Acerbus, wants your powers!" Her mother exclaimed. Ignis stared at her blankly."Sure mother, whatever you say!" Ignis said sarcastically. Her mother surprised said, "Alright, back to bed, Ignis," her mother said softly. Ignis rolled her eyes, with a mischievous smirk upon her lips, and followed her mother up the ten flights of stairs.

_Flashback: "Mommy, Mommy, look!" Younger Ignis exclaimed to her mother turned to look at her and smiled sweetly," Yes my dear Ignis, very good," her mother praised. Younger Ignis giggled, and unfolded her wings from her back. Her wings were beautiful, they were iridescent orange, red and yellow. It looked like she was born, Ignis had small faerie wings. Since they looked like fire, her parents named her "Ignis" which means "Fire" in the human language Latin._

_ Her planet was called Incendia, which also means "Fire". The planet was created by a powerful wizard, named Facultas Incendia. His first name meant "Power," that's when he decided to create a planet, where the fae and magical creatures to live, peacefully. Ignis' mother, is now the ruler of Incendia, she rules with her husband Libertas which means " Freedom", in present time they still rule. Ignis is,obviously, the princess. She and her parents are the only magical creatures left on Incendia, thier villagers have no power left, after a tragic incident awhile ago. Ignis' power is, fire. She can create lava or throw flame. A very powerful magic, she inherited from her parents. But there are evil magicians who want that power for themselves. Ignis is also the only faerie left in existence... or is she?_

Ignis walked into her room after ten flights of stairs and walked over to her window. She looked outside and sighed. Her planet was very unique, it was a giant floating land, that goes for miles. Over the edge is a place like space. A bunch of stars and small planets that nobody lives on. It was very beautiful, there was a sun you could look at, without your eyes going bad. She loved her world, but she was also very alone. She wanted a friend, or even a boyfriend, to help her to be happy again. But her parents won't allow it stating that:"Beings friends with non-magical people? Never ever, Ignis!" Her mother would say.

It's quite silly, but alas, she will be a loner, or worse. Ignis quietly beat her dragonfly style wings, and slipped out the window. Ignis glided down to the ground and folded her wings back in. "Okay, I'm gonna try this again." She whispered to herself. Ignis brought her arms in front of her and chanted, "Fire: Flame thrower!" A giant flame burst from her hands and accidently set a tree on fire. Ignis stiffened and quickly put the flaming tree out with water from their pond. Ignis started laughing then sat on the fluffy, green grass. Ignis stopped laughing and stared into the three large moons. Ignis sighed once again. She was only fifteen, yet her parents don't let her even leave the grounds! Ignis got up, once again unfurled her wings and flew upwards. She flew to the top of the tree and sat on a tall branch. Someday. Someday she will be free. Be free to roam the world. And could do what she actually wanted to do. "Hmph, yeah right." She said to herself. But ignis knew, something big would happen, and it would change EVERYTHING.

* * *

_Knock, knock. _"Ugh," Ignis rolled over in her sleep. _Knock, knock, knock. _It was louder this time. _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNO-, "Whoever that is, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ignis yelled, annoyed. _"Language, Ignis!" Her mother's shrilly voice yelled. Ignis put her pillow over her head."Piss off." She said with amusement in her voice. Her mother mumbled something from the other side of the door. Ignis got up from her bed and walked to the door. "What?! Doesn't it look like I'm busy?!" She yelled while opening the door. Her mother stood there in her dress and smiled a forced smile at Ignis."I think you know what."

* * *

Ignis was apparently being shoved into a dress that was ten sizes too small, and make her breasts bulge out."I look like a slut." Ignis said with disgust. Ignis tried to pull the dress up higher, but it wouldn't budge."Ugh, I can't fucking breathe!" She exclaimed. Her mother walked up to and said,"Stop it. And you will behave tonight at my dinner party, no swearing and comments, understood?" Ignis mumbled something that sounded like "In your fucking dreams." Her mother smiled and led Ignis into the bathroom for makeup. Ignis grunted."Mother,you know I hate makeup." She growled, clearly upset. Her mother stopped doing her makeup." There done! Now, what do you think?" Her mother moved aside to let Ignis see her reflection. Ignis had to admit, the brown eyeshadow went well with her bright orange eyes. Ignis turned to her mother." Thanks." she mumbled and walked out the door in her red dress.

* * *

Ignis kept shifting uncomfortably her seat. This dress was killing her! Ignis smirked michiviously and unzipped the back of her dress. Instant relief. Ahh, she could breathe again. She looked at her mom beside her, to make sure she hadn't noticed. She didn't. Victory! Ignis smiled victoriously then payed attention to what her mother was saying."Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Her mother took a drink of water before continuing."Please enjoy the meal, and later we may chat in the living rooms." Her mothers friends clapped, and chatted while eating. Ignis made a face and started eating. Ignis wasn't very hungry so didn't finish her food so she just sat and eavesdropped on conversations.

"Have you heard that the dark magicians son, is on the loose? it's terrible!" Ignis rolled her eyes. These people were too overdramatic."Oh yes, Mrs. Ash?" A guest asked. Ignis' mother put her fork down."Yes Mrs. Green?" Her mother inquired."Could you tell me your daughters, bra size? I have a son who is very good with the ladies!" Silence. That's it. Ignis roughly stood up from the table."Thanks for dinner mother, oh and Mrs. Green?" Mrs. Green smiled at Ignis to continue."I'm not going to deal with that bullshit." Mrs. Greens smile dropped off her face."So get another whore for your son to play with, okay?!"

Ignis walked out of the room steaming."Ignis!" Her mother shrieked. Ignis kept walking. Then walking turned into running. Soon she was running with tears streaming down her face."Why is it always me?" She whispered to herself, while she sat down on the soft grass and buried her face in her hands and cried softly. Her shoulders started quaking as she cried harder." My,my, what a beautiful faerie You are." Ignis stopped crying and wiped her face with the back of her hand."It's a shame you're crying, why is that my dear?" The voice came again. Ignis got up from the ground."Who is there?" Ignis was starting to get scared now."Damn it, show yourself!" Ignis yelled. A man no older than her, walked out of the shadows. Ignis looked at the man questionly."Who are you?" The man smirked at her."I'm somebody you might know."

"But, I never even went off of the grounds, how could I..."

The man smirked and walked slowly closer to her.

"Oh shit."

Ignis started running back to her house, but the man was too fast for her. The man grabbed her waist and smashed her to his chest. His chest rumbled as he spoke."You're not going to get away that easily." Ignis struggled, but no avail. Ignis tried to summon her magic, but it wasn't working. Okay,now she was freaking out. The man chuckled."You won't be able to do that, i can absorb your magic, so don't even try." Ignis tried to kick him in the balls, but figures, he had good reflexes."Come on, let's go." Ignis started struggling, then the man kicked her sides and knocked the air out of her and fell to the ground. Ignis got up and punched that man in the face. The man quickly recovered, kicked her stomach and her chest. Ignis fell to the ground once again. But this time she couldn't get up. The world suddenly faded darker as the man picked her up in his arms and started to use last thing Ignis remembered was darkness.

* * *

The light was so bright. Ignis felt so dizzy."Uhhgh." Ignis groaned as she tried to get up, but a wave of nausea hit fell backwards and fell upon a fluffy surface. Then Ignis remembered what happened. "Oh, shit!" Ignis quickly sat up, ignoring the nauseous feeling."Ohhhh,Shhiittt!" Ignis realized she was in a room."Where am I?" _creak. _Ignis snapped her head to the noise, and saw the man who kidnapped her, standing in the doorway. Ignis was now really pissed off more than anything now.

Ignis got off the bed and calmly walked over to him."Why the fuck, did you bring me here,BASTARD?!" She yelled, furiously. The man kept a straight face." I brought you to my room, and if you want to know why your here, my father, is going to drain your power, and steal those beautiful wings of yours. right after I have some fun." He said with a creepy smirk, all the while stroking her arm. Ignis yanked her arm away from his fingers. "Pervert." The creepy man just smirked."Would you rather start in here, or outside?"

Ignis started to back away from him slowly, with the man walking towards her."By the way, the name is Malum." He whispered in her ear. Ignis started to panic, so she kicked the man whose name is Malum in the groin, and raced for the door. Malum quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back."I think we will start here." He whispered again into her ear as he licked his lips. The first kick came to her stomach. Ignis fell to her knees, out of breath, struggling to get up."You're pretty weak aren't you?" He knelt down to her level."Too bad this will be easy, I've always wanted to know how good you were." Ignis didn't know what he meant by "How good you are" but if freaked her out. Ignis' eyes widened as she realized what he meant, and brought her eyes to his very slowly."No fucking way in hell!" She yelled. Malum only laughed."You're very feisty, but not for long." He said with malice in his eyes. This time he punched her face. Blood ran down Ignis' nose as she stood to face him. Ignis knew her magic would be useless against him, but tried anyway."Fire:Flame punch!" She yelled. Flames swirled around her as flames took the form as a fist. The fist-shaped flame, collided with Malum's chest and threw him at the door.

Ignis ran for the door, but a kick to her side knocked her to the ground. Malum got up and kicked her again and again, until he thought she was useless against his attacks. Ignis couldn't move, her nose was bleeding horribly, her lip was busted, head hurt like hell, probably a concussion and her whole body was bruised. She knew her left leg was broken, and she could hardly breathe. But that wasn't even the worst part;because Malum took out a knife from his pocket, A KNIFE?, A KNIFE!, A FUCKING KNIFE?!, he's a fucking psychopath! Ignis started to breathe heavier as the knife got closer to her face. Ignis flinched as he made a move to cut her ran into Ignis' eyes. She couldn't see what was happening, Malum wiped the blood from her eyes."Aww, does that hurt? Too bad." He mocked as his knife cut at Ignis' arms. Tears started forming in Ignis' eyes, this was WORSE than getting a paper cut or stubbing your toe. "Uhgh, s...stop." Ignis struggled to say with her sore throat."You want me to stop?" His face got closer to hers."No." Malum started to drag her outside the door to the front yard. Ignis couldn't move so she stayed still, awaiting more pain.

Next came the worst part. Malum started cutting at her dress, leaving her in just her undergarments."Very nice body I must say, too bad it's going to be a bloody mess when I'm done with you." He said with an evil smirk. His knife made it's way to her stomach and gave her a long and deep cut. Ignis cried out with pain, tears streaming down her face. Malum put a finger to her lips."Uh, uh, no screaming." He leaned closer to her face as he cutted the rest of her body with deep slices. Blood is everywhere now, Ignis is getting lightheaded from loss of blood. Malum leaned in closer to her, and to Ignis' horror, he started to kiss her! FUCKING KISSING HER? HE'S CRAZY! Ignis started crying even more, when Malum kissed her harder and painfully. His hands started to roam her body."I know you like this." He whispered."

"W..Why would I f...fucking like this,bastard?!"

"Are you sure? I know I do."

"Go to hell."

Malum smirked and continued. Ignis now was pissed off, she started to wriggle out of his grip, making him tighten on her even more, with more blood pouring from her cuts. Ignis started to scream lightly into the kiss. His hands found it's way to her breast and started to stroke it through her bra. Ignis tried to kick him but he dodged it."Just enjoy it while you can." He said to her, as he tried to unhook her bra. Ignis started to lose conscious from the loss of blood and trauma. Her concussion hurt even more now. The pain was intense now. Then she heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey! Get off of her!"

Malum removed his hands and lips, then stood up."What is this interruption?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Malum yelled, angrily. Ignis flinched, half awake, half uncouncious."Leave her alone! You're a monster!" A man came into view, he was about sixteen, had dark blue hair with light blue highlights, his hair was a little messy, his eyes were a piercing sky blue."What were you doing to her?!" He yelled as he saw Ignis half-naked with bruises and cuts."Just having fun, leave, so I can continue." Malum said with a evil smirk. The blue haired man, charged at Malum, knocking him down."Fire: Flame tornado!" The blue haired man said with a tornado of flames surrounding them.

All Ignis could hear was Malum's screams of pain and shock. The flames disappeared as Ignis strained to get up. The blue haired man was by her side at an instant."Shh it's okay, just... Don't move, you're hurt pretty badly." He said softly brushing hair out of her face. Ignis started to cough up blood."W...Who are y...you?" She asked quietly."A friend, let me help you." Ignis nodded as best as she blue haired man picked her up bridal style and carried her towards a pond."I'm going to dip you in the water, I need to clean those...nasty cuts, okay?" He asked. Ignis slowly nodded._"This guy is really nice, I'll call him blue for now, until I know his real name." _Ignis thought. Blue picked her up and gently placed her in the pond. Ignis grunted as tears slid down her face."I know it hurts, but im going to have to wash you, so hold still." Blue said gently. Blue got some leaves from a nearby tree and got them wet, then started to wash her. Everytime Blue went over a deep cut, Ignis would would stroke her cheek whenever she cried out."There all done, now you're clean!" He exclaimed, clearly proud with his work.

Ignis managed a smile."T...Thanks." She said weakly. Blue picked her up and placed her in the grass."What happened?" He asked. Ignis closed her eyes when he started to stroke her hair."Long story." Blue smiled."You get some rest, you can tell me me to carry you to my place?" Ignis opened her eyes and stared into his."Yes, thank you." She said. Blue picked her up and started for his house. Ignis' eyes drooped shut, and she started to pass out from her concussion, she totally forgot about. The last thing she remembered was saying:"Blue." Then, there was darkness.

* * *

**There you go guys! This took me awhile to make, but I think it turned out pretty good! Please R&amp;R and recommend this to your friends! Also here are the meanings for the Latin words:**

**Incendia: means fire.**

**Ignis: also means fire**

**Malum: means evil.**

**Facultas: means power.**

**Libertas: means freedom.**

**Acerbus: means dark.**

**Venustas: means beauty.**

**There you go, please leave a review if you want another chapter, or PM me if you want your OC in my story! Thanks my little dragon slayers! Also, go check out my other stories!Thanks guys!**


End file.
